


Irrational

by mizzanthrope



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzanthrope/pseuds/mizzanthrope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huey has a moment of teenage insecurity. Sixteen years old. High school. Jaz/Huey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrational

 

Huey was feeling jealous.  
It was stupid, and he knew it. But what else could he do?

Now Freeman was not one to take the phrase ‘best friend’ without equivocation. He found it to be a light idiom that children threw around in order to secure a sense of companionship in the bleak and hostile world.

If he had to choose an individual that was closest to him emotionally,

and listened to his political theories,

and sat beside him in class.

and smiled at him the most

it would have to be Jazmine. Dubois.

So why was she sitting next to Thomas Buckley in the school cafeteria?  The pasty blonde who played on the basketball team (poorly) and told corny jokes in class?

Huey unconsciously gripped the plastic tray. Except his outer façade looked careless and stoic, his expression permanently stuck that way from years of monotonous indifference.

Loitering by the cafeteria doors, he inwardly struggled with the decision to sit alone at his and Jazmine’s usual table or leave. 

 Jazmine’s green eyes darted up at him. “Huey!” The mixed race girl hailed her friend like she usually did. Motioning goodbye to Thomas, she approached Huey with a tender smile.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” He replied.

Jazmine regaled Huey with “the funniest joke” she heard from Thomas. He listened politely, but it wasn’t funny. 

“So..” She tucked a curl behind her ear shyly. “I was waiting for you.  Want to eat lunch?”

“Okay.” The young revolutionary felt his prior concern fade away.  


End file.
